Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season
Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season is the 5th season of Delicious Emily series. Emily's family was arrived in this season. To celebrate the holiday, her friends and family are invited to enter the place! Features *Adding your name and choosing your difficulty level has been integrated in the game. In the first scene, Emily is shoveling snow and Francois is reluctant to help, so Emily addresses the player to help. *The game, just like the last one, consists of 5 restaurants that you manage over 10 days (10 levels) each. *As always, there are mice in every level that you can click to get bonus points. In the first restaurant, the mice wear Santa hats to mark the snow/Christmas setting of the game. *The trophies are the same as in the 4th installment, as they are depicted by fireworks in the back of Emily's car. *Target and expert scores are shown through piles of coins. Cast and characters Summary Emily settled in a little town called Snuggford to celebrate the holidays together with her friends and family. Besides that, two handsome young men are being introduced to Emily's life. The names of these young men are Paul and Richard, whom Emily finds herself having to choose between, as well as dealing with problems among friends and family. Gameplay 'The Basics' During preparations for a family holiday party hosted by the Snuggford Hotel, Emily is talked into managing the hotel restaurant to pick up some extra cash. Emily soon becomes involved in a love triangle, and the choices you make determine who she ends up with in the end. In Delicious – Emily’s Holiday Season, your goal is to help Emily keep customers happy while completing winter themed special challenges such as making snowmen and ice-skating. Each level begins and ends with a story line segment in which you meet new characters or catch up with Emily’s old friends and family from other Delicious games. There are three difficulty modes: beginner, normal and advanced. The default mode is normal, but you can change the difficulty at any time by accessing the settings button in the main menu. Every level consists of a day at Emily’s restaurant. There are 50 levels split across five different restaurants. Throughout Emily’s shifts, she must take customers’ orders, prepare and serve food, run the register and clean up after everyone. Customers who receive prompt service are more likely to leave larger tips, but patrons who feel neglected may walk out without even ordering. You can tell a customer’s satisfaction by whether or not they have hearts next to their heads; no hearts means someone is on the verge of walking out. Aside from providing prompt service, you can collect extra points by doing the following: -Take payment from several customers at one time -Serve a complete order on a single tray -Serve multiple orders on one tray -Complete the level’s special task -Catch each level’s mouse 'New Features' *Choosing your difficulty level. *Combined products that change according to the order of item that's added. 'Customer Types' *Regular *Elderly *Children *Biggies *Designer *Farmer *Yuppie 'Challenges' See also: Mouse Mini-challenge Like in previous Delicious games, every level in Emily’s Holiday Season contains a hidden Mouse. You have up to four opportunities to catch the Mouse by clicking on him when he appears. He will squeak right before he pops his head out of his hiding spot, so listen carefully. Catching the Mouse gives you 100 extra points, and catching all 50 Mice earns you the coveted “Pest Control” Trophy. In the first restaurant, the mice wear Santa hats to mark the snow/Christmas setting of the game. Target and expert scores are shown through piles of coins. Episodes/Dialogue *Snuggford Hotel *Winter Fair *Snuggford Hotel 2 *Ski Slope *Mo's Farm 'Snuggford Hotel' Emily wants to celebrate the Holidays with her family here, but immediately gets hired by Richard. One of the special features of this restaurant is that Emily also receives and gives out hotel room keys and mail to guests. Special assignments per day: # dust away spiderwebs # find spiders # place Angela's namecards # greet and serve friends and family (mini-game at the end of the regular day) # clean the dinner table # talk to friends # catch Richard # answer Paul's personal questions # win an dance competition (mini-game at the end of the regular day) # talk to Paul and Richard 'Snuggford Winter Fair' At the winter fair, Francois reluctantly dresses like an elf (day 3) and entertains the guests. The little boy who set off the fireworks in Delicious 4 is back to help with cleaning tables. Santa is also present at the fair and you can get bonus points when you let Francois take a picture whenever there's a child sitting with Santa. The Santa's Secret-trophy can be obtained here when you click on the presents to the left of Santa. One of the packages opens and a mini-Francois-elf pops out.There is also a ladybug in the level that you can find and click on to get a message from the developers. In level 6, you play with Richard, who helps customers because Emily burned her hand. In level 9, Angela and Paul have apparently hooked up during skiing and they come to the fair to light a candle. Special assignments per day: # build a snowman # snowstorm (no assignment) # find Francois 6 times # clean Paul (from the snowball-fight) # chase Tashi's dog 6 times # serve with Richard (no assignment) # receive packages # find 12 postcards # keep 4 candles burning # click on singers 'Snuggford Hotel (Renovated)' 'Ski Slope' 'Mo's Farm' Catalogue Snuggford Hotel Snuggford Winter Fair Snuggford Hotel 2 Ski Slope Mo’s Farm Trophies To be announced. Gallery Delicious Holiday Season Clear View.jpg|A clear screen Delicious Holiday Season now on Tablet.png|Now on Android tablets Category:Delicious series